So What If I Do!
by Leon L. Lawliet
Summary: No philosophical summary this time, just Kyoko finding that speaking before thinking can eventually pay off.  Of course, thinking helps too.


**A/N: Hey, I'm on time for once! Besides that, this text is just taking up space. Kind of like Akari does on a daily basis.**

* * *

><p>It was as quiet a day as it got around the amusement club. Quiet as in no explosions, no potential lawsuits, and everything still remarkably intact. Even its four occupants were fairly silent. Well, sort of.<p>

"Hey." Kyoko rolled across the room and back twice before finishing her statement. "I'm bored. Let's do something."

Yui looked up from her book. "Like what?"

"I don't know… If anyone has an idea-"

"Put the box away, Kyoko."

The blonde tossed the pink object over her shoulder. "You're no fun," she pouted.

"OW!"

"Sorry, Akari. But seriously…"

"Why can't you just settle down for one day?" Chinatsu grumbled, sitting up from a failed attempt at a nap. "I like you better when you're quiet."

"No way!" Kyoko exclaimed, pumping her fists. "This is supposed to be the time of my life! I need some excitement!"

On cue, the door to the room burst open. "Toshino Kyoko!"

The blonde deadpanned as everyone turned toward the intrusion. "Not that kind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ayano shot back, scowling.

"Um…hello again, everyone," Chitose added with a wave.

Yui sighed and set her book down. "Hi to you too. Any particular offense we've committed today?"

Ayano stood up straight and crossed her arms. "No…not yet, anyway. I figured we should just put a stop to it before it started."

Kyoko sat up. "So I can't light fireworks in my socks?"

"No."

"Can I have your pudding?"

"No!"

"Can I make planes from your files?"

"No!"

"Can I bring my pet zebra in here?"

"You don't have a zebra."

"How do you know?"

"Because-"

"Can I kiss you?"

"N- wait, what?"

"An opening!" Kyoko shouted, turning to Akari. "Quick, blast her with your laser eyes!"

The redhead just stared at her in confusion. "Wha?"

"See, this is why I have to keep an eye on you guys," Ayano huffed.

"Sure, sure," the blonde answered, waving her hand dismissively. "You're just here because you love me."

The room descended into awkward silence as two faces turned red: Ayano's from blushing and Chitose's from blood. It set a new time record for the club being quiet – all of five seconds.

"You…" Ayano's fists trembled at her sides, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You…IDIOT!" She turned and fled from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Yui was the first to react - not that it was a remarkable reaction. "What was that?"

Chitose seemed to recover at that moment as well. "But…she's never been this upset before." She looked first at the door, then at Kyoko. The other two just sat dumbfounded.

The blonde, in turn, frowned. "Quit glaring at me like I did something."

"You _did_ do something," Yui snapped. "Now go apologize."

"For what?"

"Go."

"But-" She swallowed the objection in the face of a fierce glare. "Fine, fine." She rose and exited in similar fashion as the vice-president, but with notably less force.

Yui sighed and turned to Chitose. "Well, she's your partner. Got any suggestions?"

The bespectacled girl paused from wiping her nose. "At this point?" she asked, donning a meek smile. "Pray."

* * *

><p>"AYANO!" Kyoko yelled loud enough to startle half the school.<p>

"…Right here, idiot."

She turned to find the violet-haired girl huddled against the side of the building, arms wrapped around her knees.

"You're not very good at hiding," the blonde said, sitting beside her.

"I'm not hiding."

"Playing with bugs?"

Ayano's forehead twitched. "Why are you out here?"

"Yui said I had to apologize." She frowned again. "Still don't know why."

"Why doesn't that surprise me…"

"I told you," Kyoko answered in the most sugary voice she could. "It's because you lo~ve me~"

Ayano snapped. "So what if I do?"

The outside fell as silent as the inside had been minutes earlier, minus a light breeze. Kyoko blinked once, twice. "…Huh?"

"…Forget it," she answered, burying her face in her arms.

"Oh, okay…" the blonde grinned, then grabbed her arm. "Not. Lighten up, I was just kidding."

"So was I."

Kyoko scowled. "No you weren't. You're too serious to crack jokes."

She received a glare in reply. "And you're an idiot. I'm leaving." She tried, but the blonde tackled her to the ground. Tears started to well up in her eyes again. "What the hell is your problem?" she screamed.

Kyoko yanked the girl into a sitting position. "This," she said, wiping a drop from Ayano's cheek. "This is my problem."

"What are you-"

Kyoko's gaze blocked the rest of the question, but not by force. In fact, the expression was one of the softest she'd ever seen, something she'd put far beyond the girl.

"I'm sorry," the blonde mumbled in an equivalent tone. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"…It's okay," she answered, wiping the rest of the tears away.

The only sound for the next minute or two came from the leaves rustling around them.

"…Hey."

"Hm?"

"Did you really mean that?"

"What?"

"When you said you loved me."

"I-" Ayano flushed, but allowed herself a sheepish smile. "…Yeah."

Kyoko immediately wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Hey-"

"You're sort of a tsundere, aren't you?"

"…I'm a _what_?"

"A tsundere," Kyoko giggled. "You act like a high and mighty official, but you come over here to hang out with us all the time. We all know, you don't have to make an excuse about it."

Ayano spun around to face her. "But-"

Kyoko put a finger on the girl's lips, a smile forming on her own. "You're actually pretty cute when you drop the formalities and just be yourself. Cute enough for me to…" she trailed off.

"To what?" the violet-haired girl asked, blushing profusely.

"Do this," the blonde answered, closing her eyes and locking lips with her captive. If it were possible for Ayano's face to explode, she supposed this would do it. Her own cheeks turned bright red as she pulled back. "I guess…I love you too."

Ayano gaped at her for a moment, then recovered and pinched her, hard. "You guess?"

"Owowow, okay, I do, I do! Sheesh, Ayano's mean."

"That's even then, isn't it?" She grinned. "That's a promise now, and I'm holding you to it."

"Fine," Kyoko fired back, brows furrowed in determination. "I'll keep it, and you better, too."

Ayano chuckled and kissed her again. "You're such a pain."

"If I become a royal pain, can I have a crown?"

"No."

"Aww…"

The door beside them rattled open, splitting the embrace instantly.

"Oh, hey, you're right here," Yui said, poking her head out. "Did you two sort everything out?"

"Yep!" Kyoko beamed.

"And did you learn anything?"

"Only that she lo~ves me~"

"Shut up," Ayano interrupted. She turned and nodded at the brunette. "It's fine."

Yui stared at the pair. "…Whatever. Anyway, Chinatsu's making tea, so you should come back in."

Kyoko danced after her. "Hey, hey, Yui."

"What?"

"If I become a royal pain, can I have a crown?"

"…I don't even want to know."

Ayano grinned and followed them back in as normal chaos resumed. Yui didn't make it to her seat before being forced to catch the tea set and dislodge its carrier from Kyoko's grasp.

"Can I ask?" Chitose whispered as her companion sat down beside her, still smiling.

"No, but do me a favor."

"What would that be?"

Ayano pointed to a fresh red stain. "Keep your glasses on in here."

"Ehehe…sorry." Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Ah-"

"HEADS UP!" The cry came far too late, the remnants of the beverage now trickling down Ayano's face.

"…TOSHINO KYOKO!"

"Sorry," the blonde replied, crawling across the table. "Here." She proceeded to scrub the violet-haired girl down, then planted a kiss on her forehead. "Better? You forgive me, right?"

Ayano frowned. "…Such an idiot." Then she burst into laughter, leaving the rest of the room in mild confusion. Chitose keeled over for obvious reasons, and Kyoko just sat there grinning like…well, an idiot.


End file.
